


Broken Hearts

by DJRide23



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: Emotional, Gen, Swearing, spoiler warning, zombot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJRide23/pseuds/DJRide23
Summary: When the Metal Virus starts infecting more and more of Sonic’s friends, it’s up to him to do three things. One, he has to find his surviving friends. Two, the blue blur has to fight off the virus from his own body. Three, he and his friends must save everyone from the desolate and metallic future Silver saw.WARNING!!IDW COMIC SPOILERS!!
Relationships: Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat/Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 4





	Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR’S NOTE!

Before I start the story, I want to acknowledge the teams that gave me this idea.

Thank you IDW Publishing for making the comic that inspired me and for creating the Metal Virus.

Thank you SEGA for giving such amazing characters to the world.

Remember everyone,

I DO NOT OWN THE SONIC CHARACTERS!  
I ONLY OWN INDIGO, JESS, AND X!  
I DO NOT OWN THE METAL VIRUS!

Thank you for reading my foreword.


End file.
